1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a coupling member. In particular, example embodiments are drawn to a coupling member useable with a high volume side dump trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A is view of a coupling member 10 supporting a hydraulic cylinder 20. As shown in FIG. 1A, the hydraulic cylinder 20 comprises a barrel 22 and a rod 24. In FIG. 1, the barrel 22 of the hydraulic cylinder 20 is inserted into a sleeve 26 of the coupling member 10. In the conventional art, the sleeve 26 is welded to the barrel 22. Thus, the sleeve 26 and the barrel 22 are rigidly connected to one another. In the conventional art two stanchions 28 (only one of which is shown in FIG. 1A) are connected to the sleeve 26. The stanchions 28, resemble short cylinders welded to the sleeve 26. The stanchions 28 protrude through holes provided in the coupling member 10. In the conventional art, the holes of the coupling member 10 through which the stanchions 28 protrude are slightly larger than the stanchions 28. Thus, while the hydraulic cylinder 20 is supported by the coupling member 10 via the stanchions 28 and the sleeve 26, the hydraulic cylinder 20 may rotate with respect to the coupling member 10. In the conventional art, the coupling member 10 may be used to couple the hydraulic cylinder 20 to an external structure, for example, a dump truck.
In the conventional art the coupling member 10 is comprised of four plate type elements 12, 14, 16, and 18 which form a tube shaped structure. FIG. 1B illustrates the coupling member 10 rigidly connected to a first member 40 and a second member 50 of an external structure. For example, in the conventional art, the coupling member 10 is welded to the first and second members 40 and 50 of the external structure. In the conventional art end plate type elements 12 and 14 may be omitted as they may be integrally formed with the first and second members 40 and 50 of the external structure.
In the conventional art, the sleeve 26 may rotate with respect to the third and fourth type elements 16 and 18. That is, the sleeve 26 may rotate about the Y′ axis without imparting stresses on the four plate type elements 12, 14, 16, and 18. In the conventional art, however, if the first member 40 of the external structure were to twist, that is, rotate about the X′ axis as shown in FIG. 1B, significant stresses may be imparted to the four plate type elements 12, 14, 16, and 18. Thus, in the conventional art, the first member 40 and the second member 50 are often built up or reinforced to prevent the twisting motion.
FIG. 2A illustrates a back view of a side dump trailer 100* which implements an embodiment of the conventional coupling member 10. The side dump trailer 100* is used to transport a tub 110* that is attached to the side dump trailer 100* at a pivot point 120*. The side dump trailer 100* further includes a hydraulic cylinder 130* attached to the back end of the side dump trailer 100* by a bracket 140* and a cross frame 150* which in turn is connected to framing members 155* and 157* of the side dump trailer 100*. A barrel 132* of the hydraulic cylinder 130* is fitted with stanchions 134* which protrude through holes formed in the cross frame 150*. The holes formed in the cross frame 150* are slightly larger than the stanchions 134*. Thus, the hydraulic cylinder 130* may be rotated with respect to the cross frame 150*. In this particular example, the cross frame 150* and the framing members 155* and 157* are analogous the coupling member 10 of FIG. 1. In other words, the cross frame 150* may be analogous to the side members 16 and 18 and the framing members 155* and 157* may be analogous to the side members 12 and 14.
FIG. 2B illustrates the side dump trailer 100* with the hydraulic cylinder 130* extended thus allowing a rod 136* of the hydraulic cylinder 130* to be seen. Because of the manner in which the hydraulic cylinder 130* is attached to the cross frame 52*(via the stanchions 134*) the hydraulic cylinder 130* may rotate with respect to the cross frame 150* as the tub 110* is tilted.